Mirrors
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Be careful of the games you play, because you never know what the consequences could be. R&R!


**I know what yer thinking... "ANOTHER one-shot? Are you TRYING to ignore yer main stories?" Well, to answer yer question: No, I am not TRYING to ignore them...I'm just doing it by mistake. **

**This is for a friend of mine, _DeathsLittleBirdie_! I requested a Dark!IchiXDark!Ruki Fic from her and decided I'd do one as well alongside hers. She already posted her Fic, it's called _Our Damnation_ and it's one of the best I've ever read! Seriously! You should go read it! Like...NOW. And while yer there check out her other stuff and review it! She's one hell of a dark Fic writer and I can't get enough of her work!**

**Hope ya enjoy this, Birdie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_-Mirrors-_

* * *

"Rukia?" An orange brow raised high on Kurosaki Ichigo's forehead, inches below the line of his spiky orange hair, as he looked on at his four year girlfriend from the bed they shared. "What are you doing?"

Kuchiki Rukia, dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt under her purple robe, her raven hair damp from the shower she had just taken and her violet eyes narrowed as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror, waved her hand in the air at her boyfriend as she continued to stare. "Just hold on," She said.

"Rukia, are you losing your mind or something? Because I'd rather you did it when I'm more awake and prepared to deal with it." Ichigo said, leaning back against the headboard of their bed, his bare chest exposed to show his defined muscles and tan skin. His legs were dressed in a pair of gray pajama pants, his socks having been removed seconds before when he initially asked what was up with his girlfriend.

"Just..._ssh!_" Rukia shushed, staring intently at the mirror, into her own eyes. "One...two..." She counted under her breath, and then sucked in a quick breath before muttering: "_Intrare_."

Ichigo waited, watching as Rukia continued to stare into her reflection. When nothing happened, he snorted, and crossed his arms. "You expecting your reflection to start dancing or something?"

Rukia scowled at her reflection and then turned to Ichigo. "No, dumbass. It's just something Rangiku told me earlier at the office about." She said, pushing off of their dresser which she had been leaning against to stare into the mirror hooked onto the back of it. She removed her robe and placed it on the hook inside their closet, walking towards the bed and sitting down as she grabbed her lotion and spread it on her palms to rub it on her legs and arms.

"Oh yeah? What did the oh-so-whimsical story-teller Matsumoto Rangiku have to tell you?" He said, watching her with a lecherous eye.

_Damn those legs,_ He thought with a smirk. Those legs being exposed to him had caused many...incidents in which this very bed and countless other bedding-type materials had their durability tested.

"She was talking about some legend," Rukia said, completely oblivious to the stare she was receiving. "I thought it was pretty stupid...but it kind of stuck with me for some reason and I was thinking about it in the shower and had to try it out."

"What was the legend?" He asked.

"Supposedly if you stare into the mirror and say '_intrare_' a demon will pop out and kill you. It's like Bloody Mary, except this is supposed to let the demon into the world rather than _just_ kill you." Rukia explained, lathering up her legs.

Ichigo snorted. "She probably made it up. She's always spitting stupid nonsense all the time." He said.

Rukia shrugged. "Probably," She agreed. "I was just thinking about it and wanted to try it out."

"What does that word even mean? Int-roar, or whatever?"

"_Intrare_. It's some Latin word. I think it means 'enter.'" She said.

"Well, if you want someone to come enter..." Strong, tan arms wrapped around Rukia's waist and pulled her back onto the bed, a smirk gracing Ichigo's features as he placed a kiss on her neck, making her giggle.

"I knew the lotion thing would work," She said, turning to kiss him on the lips, letting him lay her down as the sheets were pulled up over their bodies and the lamp was turned off by the bed, darkness filling the room as they did their deeds.

Unbeknownst to them, two pairs of malicious eyes were watching them.

[–]

The next day Ichigo had been given off by his stick-up-the-ass boss, Ishida Ryuken, to do whatever the hell he wanted. He had woken up long enough to have a coffee with Rukia and kiss her goodbye as she went off to the office, but then he went back to sleep for about an hour before getting up and deciding to shower before spending the day lounging about to enjoy his first real day off in God knows how long.

After about twenty minutes of lathering himself up with soap and conditioner and washing it off, he stepped out of the shower, a billow of steam following overhead as he did so. He grabbed the towel and dried his hair before moving on to the rest of his body, wrapping the towel around his waist as he picked up his toothbrush and reached to wipe away the fog from the mirror over the vanity so he could see himself.

He placed his palm on the steamy mirror, sliding it over the area where his eyes were. He expected to see his own amber orbs, but instead when his hand moved over the space a pair of glowing golden eyes stared back at him, darkness replacing the whites of his eyes, narrowed slightly as if smirking.

"Whoa!" Ichigo stepped back in shock at the eyes, but with a single blink they were gone. He frowned, staring at his now confused and shocked eyes in the mirror where the other pair had just been. He attentively moved forward, staring into his own eyes in the mirror. He wiped away more of the fog, staring at his own perplexed reflection. He scanned the whites of his eyes, wondering where in the world that odd trick of the light had come from. He pulled open his left lid, staring into it searching for any abnormalities. When he found none, he just shrugged and went to brush his teeth.

He leaned down to spit the paste from his mouth, placing the toothbrush back into its holster and filled his palms full of water to sip from to wash out his mouth. He spit it out, running his tongue over his now clean teeth as he lifted his head to look into the mirror, and this time what he saw paralyzed him on the spot.

It was his reflection, or at least, a parody of it. It looked like him, spiky hair and toned abs and dressed in the towel, but it was different. His orange hair was bleached white, his skin the same, the eyes that golden with the black sclera he had imagined seeing earlier. His eyes widened as he stared at the reflection, watching as it did the same. It moved like he did, waving its hand in front of the mirror, its mouth agape in shock. He could see inside that mouth that the tongue was blue instead of the natural pink, and he reached up to his own mouth to feel the muscle, only to see within the mirror that his fingernails were black. His hand flinched away from his mouth as he noticed this, and he looked down at it to see it was natural in the real world, but in the mirror he was this white thing he didn't recognize.

He touched the mirror, his fingers connecting with the white parodies from within the glass, his brow furrowed in confusion. The reflection did as he did- furrowed brows, staring back in confusion, touching the mirror. Ichigo leaned in closer to stare at the reflection, only to have his eyes widen in horror as the reflection's face shifted and then turned into a maniacal grin that sent a chill down to his very soul.

Ichigo spun out of the mirror's path, placing himself flat against the wall next to it in a panic. What had he just seen? What the hell _was_ that thing? It wasn't Ichigo, yet it looked like him. The grin was burned into his retinas and every time he blinked he saw it, clean white teeth with the canines slightly sharper than his own barred in his direction as its lips curled upwards in a grin that spoke of nothing but true evil.

_Get a grip, Ichigo. _He berated himself, taking in a steadying breath as he inched back towards the mirror, turning to look into the slightly foggy glass. This time it was him, not the white version but the regular version. He frowned, slowly, apprehensively, facing the mirror in full to stare into his own reflection. He touched both of his eyelids, testing his vision to make sure everything was alright. That was obviously some sort of hallucination. Or maybe he's still dreaming. He pinched his cheek, wincing at the pain that up around his jaw at the action. So he wasn't dreaming. But then what was that?

He stared into the mirror for another moment, contemplating the possibilities that maybe he was getting sick. As he was preparing to pull back and leave the bathroom, the reflection blurred and the white creature returned with that insane grin of his.

"_Boo,_"

Ichigo nearly slipped on the water on the floor as he stumbled back in fright. This time he didn't take a moment to check if he was just seeing things and ran out of the bathroom into his and Rukia's room. He turned to stare at the empty bathroom with the light still on, panting as he looked around it to make sure the being wasn't jumping out after him. He knew that couldn't have been an hallucination; it was just too real to just be a trick of the mind. The voice had been clear, speaking as if actually directly in front of him. It was a voice like no other, remnants of his own voice but lined with something more...sinister.

"I'm going crazy..." Ichigo whispered, running a hand over his face.

"_I wouldn' say that per se,_" The voice of the being within the mirror echoed throughout the room, and Ichigo froze in horror. "_Yer just experiencin' some fucked up shit._"

Ichigo's head snapped around the room, sweeping it with his eyes as he tried to find the creature that resembled him. He couldn't see it anywhere, not in the bathroom or around his bed. He looked out the door down the hall, seeing no one there either.

"_Over here, numb nuts,_"

Ichigo turned towards the mirror above the dresser, his eyes widening as he saw that the creature took the place of his own reflection. It turned to him as well, shock and horror on its face for a second before it grinned at him.

"W-What's...what's going on?" Ichigo breathed, staring at the thing as it matched his movements. He turned towards it, and it did the same. The only thing different that it did was grin.

"_Come a lil' closer, Ichigo._" It said, its gold and black eyes lighting up with mischief. "_We needa have a talk._"

Ichigo knew he probably shouldn't, that he should jump out the window and check himself into a mental hospital, but he did as the thing said and took a hesitant step towards the mirror.

"Who..._what_ are you?" He asked lightly, keeping his hands up slightly just in case he needed to fight for his life.

"_I'm you,_" It said, copying his movements as it neared the mirror.

"No," Ichigo said firmly. "You are not me."

"_Damn_," The thing sighed dramatically. "_You got me. Yer just too damn smart for me, I guess._" It laughed, and the sound made Ichigo shiver in fright. Its laugh...it was so demented.

"What are you?" Ichigo repeated the question.

"_I'm nobody,_" It said as Ichigo placed his hands on the dresser to stare at it, it copying him. "_Just a lonely traveler who has been searchin' for somethin' important. But you can call me Shirosaki._"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"_Come a lil' closer, and I'll tell ya,_" Shirosaki said, his grin widening slightly, if possible.

Ichigo gulped, leaning in a few extra inches, the thing in the mirror doing the same. He stared Shirosaki in the eyes, looking into those pools of gold and black, waiting for him to answer.

"Well?" He prompted.

The grin turned more vicious, and then he gave a shrug, deterring from only being able to move in synch with him. "Just looking for a way to have some fun." He finally said.

"_Well, you can't have fun here._" Ichigo said, glaring at him.

"Really?" The white version of him snickered. "Yer saying I'm not allowed here?"

Ichigo nodded. "_Exactly, now I'm leaving. You better be gone when I come back._" He said, turning away from the mirror, only to find that, instead of his bedroom, he was staring out into a darkened world. There was nothing, only blackness. His eyes widened in shock, looking around this new, unfamiliar world around him. There was an eerie aura wafting around the air, seeping down onto him as if waiting to claim him. He shivered, turning to see the only thing that existed in this world was him, and the mirror which reflected the room with the creature inside of it.

"Yer such an idiot!" Shirosaki cackled loudly, throwing his head back as he did so. "You didn't even realize...it's too late. I'm here now, in your world." He said.

Ichigo stared back at the creature, feeling his heart now racing in fear. "_W-Where am I?_"

"Yer in the mirror, Ichigo," Shirosaki said, smirking. "Just where I've been stuck for hundreds of years...waiting for some idiot to set me free, like yer dear little Rukia has done!"

Ichigo gaped as the creature laughed. "_Rukia...?_"

"That lil' game she played last night," Shirosaki said, stretching out his arms, as if just waking up. He cracked his neck, moaning at the audible snapping his neck joints made from the action. "Ya thought it was fake...just a stupid lil' game...it ain't. It's _real_, and now thanks to yer lil' darlin' me and my friend are free!"

"_F-Friend?_"

Shirosaki smirked, leaning in towards the mirror. "Yer lil' Rukia...she's going to have one hell of a surprise..." He cackled, turning away from the mirror as Ichigo began to bang his fists against it, screaming to be set free.

[–]

"You actually _tried_ it?"

Rukia nodded, feeling almost a little pride in the fact she had committed the little game Rangiku had proposed the day before. "Yeah, last night. I went up to my mirror and said it. Nothing happened, of course." She said.

It was lunch time, and Rukia was munching on a bowl of instant cooked noodles with her three friends Rangiku, Momo, and Orihime. The three girls were looking at Rukia in mild surprise at her announcement that she had disproved the little mirror legend, and Rukia was feeling pretty smug about it, despite the childishness of it all.

"Wow, I didn't have the courage to do it." Orihime said, taking a bite of her red bean paste sandwich. She licked her lips, and then swallowed before speaking again. "I looked at my mirror and even thinking the word made me want to hide under my blankets."

"You're just innocent Hime-Chan," Rangiku said, waving her hand, making her enormous bust jiggle slightly under her very much too tight blouse and skirt. "It's just an urban legend. Rukia did it, and she's still here. Demon free."

"Still..." Momo chimed in timidly. "It's freaky. I couldn't even do Bloody Mary when I was a teenager. All my friends tried to get me to do it, but I just went home crying."

"Bloody Mary is ridiculous," Rukia said, rolling her eyes. "It's all fake. Like Ouija boards or haunted houses."

"Don't doubt the supernatural, Rukia!" Rangiku said. "That's how they get you! It's always the non-believers that die first in a horror movie."

Rukia snorted. "Well, thankfully we aren't in a horror movie. So really my disbelief is of no harm."

Rangiku shook her head, her strawberry blond hair waving back and forth over her forehead. "Some day you're going to come face to face with something you don't understand, and you'll choke on those words."

Rukia just dismissed the thought, and went back to eating her lunch. She checked her watch, frowning as she stared at the little hands to see it was nearly the end of her break. She was about to put her hand back down, when she noticed movement in the little reflection of her glass watch. She furrowed her brows slightly, staring at her reflection in the watch, seeing nothing but her own violet eyes and raven colored hair. She looked at the corners, seeing nothing but herself. She shrugged, placing her watch down and finishing her lunch.

"I'll see you guys later," She said, standing and throwing her trash away. She waved goodbye to her friends and made her way back to her office. She had a few documents that needed her ever-vigilant eye and signature and if she was lucky she'd be done with all of them by quitting time in five hours.

As she made her way down the deserted halls of her floor, she looked over at the line of mirrors that ran along the halls. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring into her own violet eyes and brushing aside some of her hair over her ear. She was happy with her new haircut, as was Ichigo who would compliment her at every twist and turn about it. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, who was at home right now probably bored out of his mind. Ichigo liked to complain about his job, but he was not a man to just do nothing all day every day. He'd probably go insane.

She walked by one of the mirrors, seeing her smiling face in it for a second before passing it and coming up to the next mirror. But this time, instead of seeing her own smiling face, she glimpsed another image. This one looked like her, but instead of her raven hair it had lavender, and instead of her own pale skin the skin was more of a grayish color. The eyes were black, completely taken over by the darkness. She paused just as she walked by the mirror, her brain barely registering what she had just seen. It was only a split second, but it was long enough to take in what she had seen. She frowned, taking a step back to look in the mirror, seeing only her own reflection in it. She blinked in confusion, tapping her finger on the glass to make sure it was an actual mirror and not some sort of TV screen in the wall- though the idea of that was pretty ridiculous. Why would they put a random TV in the wall? She shook her head, chalking it up to her hours of staring at paperwork making her head a little fuzzy.

She continued to her office, letting the image of the odd reflection be pushed to the back of her mind as she sat down and pulled out the documents that needed her attention.

For the next few hours she sat in her swivel chair and read over the documents, placing her signature on most of them. The ones she didn't scribble her name on she placed in a pile to be taken to her boss's office for discussion. But that was tomorrow. Today, the clock read nearly six, and she was ready to get out of here.

She cleaned herself up and locked her office before making her way down into the parking complex under the building. She stood in the elevator, leaning against the back wall as she stared up at the lit up numbers as they dinged, signaling her descent. She was alone in the elevator, which was a little odd as everyone was preparing to leave by now. She shrugged, not wanting to jinx it by thinking about it. She enjoyed peace, especially when she had spent all day working her brain speculating on those damn documents. It was nice to give it a break and revel in silence.

The G for garage lit up on the row of numbers and dinged, signaling they had reached her destination. She looked down as she felt the elevator lurch to a soft stop, and looked ahead at the steel doors. Her reflection was a little distorted, so she couldn't make it out very well until she took a step forward, ready to get off the elevator and into the garage where her car would be waiting for her. Once she was close enough to the steel doors, she could see her face in the reflection, except it wasn't her she was seeing. It was that image from earlier, the lavender haired woman with the black eyes and grayish skin. Rukia's eyes widened at the reflection, seeing that it was dressed in her own clothing and mimicking her actions. Before she could take action, the doors slide apart and the image was torn away.

Rukia stood there, dumbstruck and blinking like a fool at what she had just seen. Was it just a trick of the eye? No, she had seen it twice. Tricks of the eye didn't occur twice like that, and they weren't as vivid as the reflection. She could see clearly the black eyes and lavender hair. But then...what was it?

As Rukia tried to piece together an answer, the doors dinged once more and began to close. Rukia was jumped at the movement and quickly placed her hand out to stop it from closing. She quickly stepped out into the garage, turning to watch the doors close. Now she could see her reflection in the steel again, and it was her own, not that weird parody. She frowned, wondering what in the world she had just seen.

She turned and quickly walked to her car, feeling, for some odd reason, anxious. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her, and she wanted to get out of this lonely garage as quickly as possible. She thought of earlier, her talk about being in a horror movie. Most horror movies occurred in a parking garage like this, and she'll be damned if an ax wielding maniac came barreling at her while she ignorantly fumbled with her keys.

She quickly unlocked her cars with a push of a button and climbed in, giving life to the engine and making her way out of the garage, climbing the ramp to the toll booth to hand the guard her ticket. She felt better being in contact with another human being, and when she made it out into traffic her anxiety had abated. No one would be able to attack her while she was in traffic like this, with all of these people around to witness it.

She looked up into her rearview mirror to make sure no one was following her, just to help appease the scared little fleck that was still alive inside of her. When she looked, she was paralyzed with shock as she looked up into the black eyes of that strange reflection that wasn't hers. It stared back, and this time instead of miming her it gave a sickly sweet smile, mocking her.

Rukia practically punched the mirror, knocking it to the side so it wasn't in her line of vision any longer. She started to feel panic rising in her chest, her heart racing in fear. What _was_ that she was seeing in the mirror?

_I need to get home, _She thought in her hectic mind. _Ichigo can help me..._

Rukia neglected her mirrors as she drove home, and it nearly cost her to crash a couple dozen times. But she didn't care. She was afraid of seeing her reflection. She didn't know what was going on, but what she did know was that she didn't like it. She felt like someone was in the car with her, and every time she was forced to stop at a red light she scanned her car in search of another, only to see no one.

"I'm losing it," She mumbled. She needed to relax. She was blowing it out of proportions and needed to get a grip. She took in a steadying breath, slowing her car's rather speedy pace, trying her best to calm her beating heart. It probably could all be explained away as something simple and embarrassing. Ichigo will probably make fun of her when she arrived home.

She parked her car in the driveway behind Ichigo's truck and stepped out, not daring to look at her side mirror as she closed her door and locked the car. She walked up to the front door to her and Ichigo's house, unlocking the front door and walking inside.

"Ichigo!" She called, pushing the door closed with an unintentional slam and dropping her keys on the table next to the door. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room, looking around for her orange haired boyfriend. "Ichigo? Where are you?"

"In here!" Ichigo's voice rang from the bedroom.

Rukia blew out a sigh of relief, taking off her coat and dropping it on the couch as she made her way towards the bedroom, not even once noticing how the mirror on the wall of the living room began to rattle slightly, as if someone was banging on it.

"Ichigo, something weird is happen-" Rukia was saying as she walked into the bedroom. When she walked into the room and her eyes looked to the bed, she froze, staring at the person sitting on the bed.

There, sitting with his arms crossed over his bare pale chest, was Shirosaki. He was wearing one of Ichigo's pairs of white sweat pants, his back against the headboard and his legs crossed over one another as he grinned up at Rukia, his gold and black eyes locked onto her with a deadly sneer.

"Took ya long enough, sweetie." Shirosaki said, smirking as Rukia gaped at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape. "I've been sittin' here waitin' for you to get home for hours!"

Rukia tried to speak, but words escaped her as she stared at the bleached version of Ichigo sitting on the bed. It looked like Ichigo, but all white and with those scary eyes...and his voice...it sent chills down her spine.

"W-Where's Ichigo?" Rukia finally croaked, feeling her mouth go dry.

"He's not here," Shirosaki said, his eyes glancing at something on the wall by Rukia for a second before returning to her. "I could give him a message if ya like. I'm sure he'd love to hear from ya."

"But..." Rukia looked over at the wall where Shirosaki had just looked, seeing nothing but the mirror on the wall. "I just..."

"Ya heard him calling out to ya?" Shirosaki snickered. "That was me." He said, his smirk changing into a deep scowl and furrowed brows. "'I'm in here, Rukia. Why don't you come and listen to me bitch about my high paying job and how I'm nothing more than a weakling?'"

Rukia stared at him as he used Ichigo's voice in a mocking tone. The grin returned to his face, and Rukia could feel her hands trembling in fear as he looked at her, something evil glinting in his dark eyes.

"W-Where...what did you do with him?" She demanded.

"He's fine," Shirosaki said. "Maybe in a few short years he'll start to go mad...but physically he's fine."

"Bring him back!" Rukia screamed. "Go away and bring him back!"

Shirosaki cackled loudly, the sound echoing all through the house. Rukia suppressed a terrified tremor, glaring at the man as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood to his full height, grinning at her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Shirosaki said, taking a step towards her, to which she responded with a step back. "Ya see...I've waited a long time to be free...and I'm not gonna just give it up!" He laughed. "But before I can really start having fun...I needa get my friend out as well."

"F-Friend?" Rukia whispered, feeling her resolve weaken as he took another step in her direction.

"My Queen," Shirosaki said, his eyes glancing over at the mirror once again as he nodded at something only he could see. Rukia chanced a glance as well, seeing nothing but glass. "She needs to be free as well...so we can play."

"P-Play?"

Shirosaki nodded. "Yes...but in order for us to play...we need yer body. So why don't ya be a dear, and hold still!"

Rukia's eyes widened as Shirosaki lunged at her. She yelped in fright and stepped back, just narrowly missing Shirosaki's clutches. She turned, making a run for the front door as Shirosaki's laugh tore through the air in such a high pitch it vibrated her skull. She came close to the door, but before she could reach out for the doorknob a hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her away from it, tossing her to the floor with a scream. She looked up at Shirosaki, who had on a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Where ya goin', Rukia?" Shirosaki taunted, standing over her. "Ya can't go anywhere yet...we needa start the party!"

Rukia tried to scramble away as he laughed, but Shirosaki reached down and grabbed her by the leg, dragging her back towards him as she screamed and tried to claw at the carpet. Shirosaki licked his lips with his blue tongue, pulling her under him as he grinned down at her. She stared up into his eyes, shaking as he delighted in the fear clearly written on her face. She panicked as he began to lean down, and balled up her hand into a fist and punched him as hard as she could in the eye. He grunted and let her go, rubbing his eye as she crawled away from him, pushing herself up and slamming into the wall as she fought for balance. The mirror on the wall fell off its nail from the force of her hit, and fell to the ground standing upright as it leaned against the wall.

"I'll admit that was a pretty decent punch," Shirosaki said as Rukia tried to run away, but he was quicker and crashed into her to knock her off her feet and to the ground with a cry. He stood over her now as she lay on her stomach, trying to regain her sense after being slammed into, grinning as he kneeled down over her. "But it wasn't enough."

Rukia felt his hand on her shoulder, yanking her up and around so she was on her back. She stared up at him as he leaned down to place his hands on both sides of her head, grinning at her with his sulfur breath. She tried to punch him again, but this time he was ready for it and grabbed the fist as it came for his face and pinned it above her head, his other hand coming up to grab her free wrist and pin it as well. She struggled against him, but he was much stronger than her.

"L-Let me go!" She yelled, tear welling up at the corners of her eyes.

Shirosaki gave a mock pout, staring down at her with that evil glint in his dark eyes. "But then we couldn't have any fun...don't ya want to have fun?"

"No!"

"Ha!" Shirosaki chortled. "Well too bad, baby, because ya don't get a choice!"

Rukia watched with horror as Shirosaki pulled down his right hand, holding her wrists up with his left, still much stronger than her even with just the one hand. He reached down to her blouse, hooking his finger under the top button to pull it open. Rukia gasped as he did the same to the next two buttons, exposing her black bra to his lecherous eyes. She struggled more, trying to get away before he could do any more.

Shirosaki smirked up at her, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her collarbone. She shivered, gasping as he licked up to her throat with his blue tongue. Tears began to slide down her pale cheeks as he ran his tongue over her neck to her shoulder, nipping with his sharp teeth at her skin to make her tremble under him. She felt him grin against her neck, his free hand reaching up to cup a breast. She cried out as he aggressively squeezed her boob, shutting her eyes tight as she tried to will away this awfulness.

"Aww, can't handle it, Princess?" Shirosaki taunted, his breath wafting over her face as he spoke. She turned her head away from him, the tears falling from her shut eyes in large, wet clumps. She heard him snicker, his lips once again placing a kiss to her neck. "C'mon...ya know ya like it..."

She could feel his free hand run down her stomach, his fingers dancing over her blouse and pants as he reached between her legs.

Rukia was about to protest, but before she could both froze as a loud, angry hiss echoed out from beside Rukia's head. She opened her eyes, looking up at Shirosaki as he scowled and looked over to her right, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"What? It's not cheatin' if it's technically yer body!" He said, confusing Rukia.

"_I don't care!_" A new voice said, a female voice. It was...Rukia's voice, but distorted, demonic. Her eyes widened as she turned to the sound of the voice, staring in shock and horror at the lavender haired image in the mirror that glared in Shirosaki's direction.

"Aww, baby, ya know yer the only one for me." Shirosaki said, grinning at the image.

"_Shut up and get me out of here!_" The image said, glaring with its black eyes. Rukia stared at it, laying down on the floor just like her but speaking on its own accord and glaring at Shirosaki.

"W-What...I don't..." Rukia stammered, her brain going numb from the shock. "What's going...on...?"

Shirosaki turned to her, smirking. "Next time," He said, leaning down to lick her cheek, to which she flinched. "be careful what game you play."

Rukia's eyes widened in realization as Shirosaki grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look over at the mirror, at the image of the thing that looked back at her with a malicious smirk on its face. She tried to look away, but Shirosaki tightened his grip on her chin and she whimpered in pain.

"Look into her eyes," Shirosaki commanded. "Do it!"

"W-What?" Rukia choked out.

"Ya have to stare her in the eye," Shirosaki said. "It's the only way. Do it!"

Rukia cried out as he jerked her head around forcefully. Her tears fell harder now as she forced herself to stare into those black pools that looked back at her. She sniffled, feeling the pain from his grip slowly slip away as he pulled his hand away. She blinked in confusion, turning to look up at him to see why he was letting her go all of a sudden, only to gasp as she found herself in the blackened world on the other side of the mirror.

"W-Where am I?" She cried out, pushing herself up to look around at the world of darkness. There was nothing and no one, just complete and overwhelming darkness. She began to hyperventilate, fear gripping her in its strong grasp as she turned to the mirror that hung suspended in mid-air. She looked through it, see Shirosaki smirking at her on the other side.

"Say hello to yer new home," He said, cackling loudly. His laugh was interrupted though by a fist that slammed into his chin and knocked him back with a loud groan. He held his chin in his pale hand with the black fingernails, glaring at the owner of the fist. "Bitch!" He hissed.

"Fuck you," The lavender haired woman pushed herself up, glaring with her pure black eyes. "You're a jackass."

"Oh, Queen, ya hurt me so..." Shirosaki grinned slyly at her. "Ya know I was just playin',"

She sneered at him, growling softly. "You aren't allowed to play," Suddenly, her sneer turned into a wide grin that barred her perfect white teeth. "Unless it's with _me_"

Shirosaki returned the grin, leaning in to kiss her only to have her grab him by the shoulders and shove him backwards. He grunted as he fell to the ground, watching as she crawled on top of him, her blouse still opened slightly to reveal the black bra Rukia had been wearing underneath. She smirked down at him, straddling his waist as she reached up to undo the rest of the buttons of the blouse.

"You are _mine_," She said, removing the shirt to leave nothing but the bra. He drank in her smooth stomach, the supple mounds that were being constricted by the bra. She reached behind her, unhooking the bra to toss it aside, letting her perk breasts breath. Shirosaki grew instantly hard at her breasts, those hard nipples that he wanted to taste so damn badly.

"I'm definitely yers," Shirosaki said, grinning up at her. "As you are _mine._"

She smirked, reaching down to kiss him roughly as she dragged her nails down his bare chest. He shivered, returning the kiss as his hands reached up to grip her sides, pressing his hard erection against her thigh through their pants. She moaned, biting his lip as his hands moved down to grip her ass, squeezing to make her press more against him. He could feel the heat coming from her body, and it fueled his lust as he swung her over and under him, his lips moving to her neck as she gripped his shoulders, digging her nails deep into them to draw a little bit of blood.

"_Let us out!_"

Shirosaki turned to look at the mirror on the floor, leaning against the wall. Within the reflection was both Ichigo and Rukia, banging their fists against the glass in a vain attempt to break free. He grinned at them, shaking his head.

"Sorry, a lil' busy here." He said to them, both he and his Queen laughing in demented joy as Ichigo and Rukia continued to scream for their release, but they ignored them as Shirosaki leaned down to kiss at his Queen's neck, nipping at her collarbone to make her moan. He ran his tongue down over her chest, around the skin of her breasts to make her seethe and tremble. He grinned up at her, seeing the hunger in her eyes as she watched him.

"Does this please ya, my Queen?"

She hissed at him. "Quit asking stupid questions and pleasure me,"

Shirosaki laughed, saying nothing more as he leaned down to take a nub into his mouth, listening to her delicious moans as his hand reached up to squeeze her other breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. He sucked on her tit, like a kitten would its mother. His Queen moaned, arching into him as he roughly sucked her breast, every so while letting his teeth scrape along the skin around her nipple. She clenched her teeth and breathed out through them, clawing his shoulders to leave lines of crimson down his arms.

He let her nipple go with a pop of his mouth. She shivered, completely at his mercy as he trailed his lips down her stomach to the hem of her pants. He scowled at them, reaching down to pull them down, exposing her black panties that were damp with need. He smirked up his Queen once he saw this.

"Damn, like a waterfall." He teased.

"Shut up,"

Shirosaki chuckled, leaning down to take a long whiff of her sex, moaning as his eyes rolled to the back of his eyes at the intoxicating aroma. "I've been fantasizin' about yer taste all damn day..."

His Queen moaned as he yanked down her panties, exposing her heated entrance. He licked his lips, his blue tongue running along her wet lips teasingly. She moaned, feeling him teasing her more as he flicked his tongue over her steaming pussy, tasting her with a smirk in place. She growled, grabbing him by the hair to bury his face into her crotch forcefully.

"Stop teasing me dammit...and eat." She commanded.

Shirosaki laughed, the action sending little vibrations through her thighs. She shivered, and he smirked. "As ya wish...Queen."

His blue tongue snaked inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure as he found her clit and savagely ravaged it. He nipped at her pussy lips, loving her delicious taste and how each lick made her squirm and tremble. Her hand gripped his hair, holding him in place as she thrust her hips up into him, her legs spreading wider open.

As he ate, his Queen looked over at the mirror, seeing the horrified looks of Ichigo and Rukia as they watched the crude scene. She smirked devilishly, winking at them just before another guttural moan escaped her throat.

Shirosaki could feel her inner walls pulsating around his tongue, her moans growing louder and louder as she came near. He ran his tongue up and down her slit teasingly, feeling her heating up as she dug her nails into his scalp.

She let loose a powerful cry as she climaxed, her juices flooding Shirosaki's face. She trembled, riding out her orgasm with a high pitched moan. Shirosaki laughed, pulling back with her juices dripping from his chin. He licked his lips, delighting in the taste of her.

"Yer so sensitive in this body..." Shirosaki taunted. "Didn't take much to get ya releasin'," He chuckled.

His Queen growled, yanking on his hair to make him grunt. She dragged him up to lock their lips together, her tongue lashing out to taste herself in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers, claiming control just like he liked. She dug her nails into the back of his neck, mixing pain and pleasure within him as he pressed against her naked body, his hard bulge rubbing against her sensitive crotch through the sweat pants he still wore.

She felt the pants were a sin against man, so she reached and practically tore them off. He laughed, kicking the pants away to reveal his throbbing member. She looked down at it between their bodies and smirked.

"Ooh, someone is gifted." She cooed.

He snorted. "You sayin' I wasn't before?"

His Queen grinned at him. "Well...not saying _that_. Just noting someone got an upgrade."

Shirosaki growled at her, taking her by the arm and pulling her up. She was tossed on the floor onto her stomach, her face inches from the mirror where Ichigo and Rukia still screamed. She looked up at them, grinning as she felt Shirosaki grab her hips and lift her rear up into the air.

"Ya hear that, Ichigo?" Shirosaki said, smirking at the mirror. "She likes what ya gave me."

His Queen giggled, looking up at the orange haired man within the mirror, drinking in his horrified expression as he watched Shirosaki position himself behind his Queen, his throbbing member poking at her aching womanhood. She moaned, clutching at the carpet beneath her as his tip teased her.

"Oh Shiro..." She purred, wiggling her ass. "Do it...fuck me..."

Shirosaki's grin widened, holding tight her hips as he aimed. "With pleasure,"

Without warning he slammed into her, sheathing himself completely in her. She cried out in both pain and pleasure, feeling his thickness fill her up. He was so big, and she was so _tight._ Shirosaki groaned out loud, throwing his head back as he did so.

"Fuck...yer so goddamn tight!" He said. "Holy shit...no wonder ya loved this bitch's body, Ichigo."

Said person began to pound his fists against the mirror, screaming in anger.

"Move! Damn you, move!" His Queen demanded, gyrating her hips in an attempt to prompt him.

Shirosaki threw his head back to laugh at her desperate actions, and took pity on her as he began to thrust in and out of her, burying deep into her core and then pulling out only to slam back in. She practically screamed from the assaulted, but bit her lip to keep herself from doing so as he rocked her body back and forth with each thrust. She placed her hands on the wall on both sides of the mirror, letting her breasts bounce in front of Ichigo's and Rukia's face, delighting in the horrified expressions they both held.

"Harder!" She ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shirosaki snarled, but did as she said and increased his force with each thrust. She mewled in approval, laughing as he slammed into her, his throbbing cock continually slipping in and out of her.

"_Please...stop this!_" Rukia yelled from within the mirror, tears streaming down her face. "_Let us out!_"

"Shut. Up." Shirosaki grunted with each thrust. His Queen laughed, leaning down to grin at Rukia in the mirror.

"These are our bodies now..." She paused to moan as Shirosaki continued his assault. "...we're not..." Moan. "...leaving!"

His Queen let loose a strangled cry as she felt her inner walls cave in around his length. Shirosaki groaned, digging his nails into her hips as he could feel her closing in around him. He could feel his balls clench as a roaring fire spread through him, her walls throbbing with the need to release.

"Oh fuck..." She groaned, burying her face in the carpet. "I'm gonna...oh God I'm gonna fucking cum!"

"Argh!" Shirosaki grunted as he slammed into her with as much force as he could, slowing down to focus more on the force.

One one final thrust, his Queen screamed so loud the windows shook as an orgasm rocked her body. Her juices dripped down Shirosaki's legs, down his shaft and down his balls, making him shiver before groaning as he released inside of her. His hot seed filled her womb, burning her insides pleasurably. She moaned, feeling him pulling out of her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, both panting as sweat coated their brows.

"Jesus..." She breathed.

"Everythin' is so much better in the livin' world." Shirosaki grinned, kissing her ear. "It's like everthin' is enhanced!"

"Mmm..." She hummed in agreement, leaning to side so he could kiss her neck. "You know what else probably feels really good?"

"Wha'?"

His Queen turned in his grasp to smirk up at him devilishly. "The feel of blood on our hands..."

Shirosaki grinned, cackling loudly as he leaned in to kiss her. "Ya just might be right, my Queen."

"_Please! No!_"

Shirosaki and his Queen both turned to snicker at the mirror, where Ichigo and Rukia remained.

"Ya know who might be perfect to test out yer lil' bloody theory?" Shirosaki said to his Queen. "What was her name? The one who showed Rukia the game that set us free...Rangiku?"

His Queen smirked. "Oh, sounds perfect."

"_No! Don't hurt her!_" Rukia pleaded, placing her hands against the glass.

"_Let us out!_" Ichigo demanded.

"Ya know, yer incessant rambling is gettin' on my nerves." Shirosaki said. "I think it's time ya both go away now."

Two pairs of eyes widened as Shirosaki lifted his foot and shot it out at the mirror, obliterating the glass with his heel. There were shattered remnants of screaming, but it quickly died away as the mirror fell to the ground in pieces, a slight hissing sound emanating from it as the gateway to the other world was destroyed.

Both Shirosaki and his Queen cackled as the screaming died away, their laughter echoing throughout the entire house as they lay there naked in each other's arms, free to do as they pleased.

* * *

**Whew! I'm very proud of this Fic! It took me a few days to do it, but it was well worth it! I would have gotten it done sooner, but I've been temporarily banned from the library due to the fact my sister bitches that all I do is sleep. It turned into a fight and then it led into her saying she won't take me to the library for a few days...bitch. **

**I would drive myself but...I've been advised not to get my license by the hospital for personal reasons. **

**They must not want my crazy ass behind a wheel!**

**The idea for this Fic was a combination of things...one is from _DeathsLittleBirdie _herself. She was telling me her idea for her own Fic and said she was inspired by the movie _Mirrors_ with Kiefer Sutherland, but then moved on to another idea, and I decided to kinda steal it myself XD! Because I'm such an unoriginal bastard! But also I had this idea from a YouTube video my girlfriend showed me. It's like a Bleach version of Alice Human Sacrifice. It's some dark shit, and I love it! (Despite it technically being RenRuki and IchiHime. But Rukia kills Renji and Ichigo kills Orihime so it's all good!)**

**I didn't know what to call Dark!Rukia in this Fic. I couldn't just call her Rukia, because then it would have gotten confusing. So I called her 'His Queen.' Hope that's fine with y'all!**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this! Especially you, Birdie! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
